


Tastes Like Grapes and Sadness

by crylorenaissance



Category: IT (2017), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Nightshade being herself, Other, sneaking in to steal food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: I came up with this idea late last night while talking to @carrionkid on tumblr. This goes off the same AU as my work "Don't Talk to Monsters."





	Tastes Like Grapes and Sadness

Nightshade checked the welcome mat on the Criss’ front stoop. It was turned properly so she could enter. Victor wasn't quite sure why she made this request but went with it. Nightshade was pretty weird and had a few quirks nobody questioned. One of which was needing to be constantly invited in. She had explained to Vic about turning the welcome mat so she didn't need a frequent invitation.

Vic’s parents had gone out and he left the door unlocked, knowing they would come home drunk since they had been drinking before their friends even came to get them.

Nightshade slipped in silently and closed the door behind her. Victor woke up when he heard a distinct type of heels hitting the tile in the kitchen.

That was one of the other things she did. Sneaking in at odd hours to eat leftovers or snack foods. She had done it once before to Vic and he walked into the kitchen to see her eating a bowl of plain pasta with her bare hands while sitting cross legged on the kitchen counter. 

He decided to check and make sure it was actually Nightshade again and not some burglar with similar tastes in fashion.

A glass on the counter caught her attention. Nightshade picked up the wine glass and started to drink from it before realizing it wasn't what she wanted. She choked and spit the wine back into the glass as Victor turned on the kitchen light.

“I thought you left cranberry juice out for me,” she said, wiping the excess wine from her chin. “That's so gross!”

Nightshade put the glass back where she found it and went into the living room, curling up on the floor.

“Are you alright?”

“No. That tasted like grapes and sadness!”

Vic sat by Nightshade’s head, trying to comfort her by stroking her hair.

“I've literally seen you drink an entire bottle of cologne. Wine shouldn't be that bad.”

“It was so gross! I thought it was cranberry juice!” Nightshade cried, starting to tear up.

“Why?”

“I drink cranberry juice out of wine glasses. That's the only reason we have them at my house.”

Vic grabbed Nightshade’s phone out of her pocket and had her unlock it for him. He dialed David and waited for him to pick up the phone.

“Your girlfriend is having a mental breakdown in my living room because she accidentally had a sip of wine. Please come pick her up.”

David sighed on the other end. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing exactly how this happened. 

“Did she think it was cranberry juice?”

“Yes.”

“I'm on my way.”

David walked in and picked Nightshade up off the floor.

“Thanks, Victor.”

“Does this happen often?”

“Yes. You'd think she would learn.”

“Davi, it was so disgusting.”

“Alright, let's get you home, babe.”

David carried Nightshade out the door and set her down.

“I went in to get food and didn't eat.”

“I think you've sneaked into enough houses tonight. Let's get you food from your own kitchen.”

“I'm sorry I'm such a handful, David.”

“I have two hands for a reason, babe,” David said, kissing her temple and wrapping an arm around Nightshade’s shoulders. “Let’s get home before we get in trouble for breaking curfew.”


End file.
